


Sibella  - i.e. Uma

by AspiringWriter555



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman, Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Obsessive Harry Hook, Pining Harry Hook, Self-Acceptance, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter555/pseuds/AspiringWriter555
Summary: This is the song 'Sibella' from the musical 'A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder' based on the British film 'Kind Hearts and Coronets' starring Alec Guinness. I urge you all to check them both out. I was reading the lyrics and thought that this song is perfect for Uma and Harry Hook from Descendants 2 (which I mostly watched out of curiosity). I wrote a fanfiction about it because I don't know how to put together a music video. Whenever Harry sings Uma, Monty is supposed to sing Sibella, but apart from that there's no changes to the song lyrics.





	Sibella  - i.e. Uma

**Author's Note:**

> The characters from 'Descendants' belong to Disney.  
> The song 'Sibella' and everything related to 'A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder' belongs to Steven Lutvak and Robert L. Freedman. Special mention to Bryce Pinkham and Lisa O'Hare from the Original Broadway Cast Recording.

Sibella – i.e. Uma

It was a few minutes after midnight. Uma’s shift had ended at 10, there was nothing to report from their turf, and as Harry had been flirting with her since 8 in the morning, Uma had led him by the hand to her room on the top floor the minute she’d thrown off her apron. Now, with the sound of laughter and fighting floating upstairs, the room was light by a few candles showing the clothes scattered around the room, Harry’s long-sleeved red coat and Uma’s turquoise jacket being the only items lain over the chair with any care. Uma’s hat was resting on the bed-post and Harry’s sword and hook lying on her chest of drawers next to her old and dirty mirror.  
Uma, her boots already pulled back on, was fixing one of her many braids which had become undone in the last few hours with a satisfied smile on her face. Harry, still in his tattered shirt and black pants, was still lying in her bed, leaning on his elbow and watching her with a quiet interest as if studying her behaviour. Uma was retying her mother’s necklace around her throat when she looked up and noticed his face in her mirror.  
He’d always stared at her. Sometimes it was with excitement when he heard her describe her latest plan, sometimes with admiration when she stood in front of the crew, sometimes with annoyance when she refused to let him gut someone – he never disobeyed her though. Though there were times when even she couldn’t tell what he was about to do, she still knew he couldn’t disobey her even if he wanted to.  
Times like this she wasn’t quite sure how to describe the expression on her face. She never disliked it, but it almost unnerved her when she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. She prided herself on knowing the mind of her first mate – what he wanted, what he was likely to do, and she knew that on some level that he was knew her mind as well. She wondered if he knew what was on her mind now. He seemed fascinated….and though she’d never fully admit, the reason behind his gaze fascinated her right now. 

“You always look at me that way” she smiled at him. “Why?” She wasn’t just playing now, she was genuinely curious.  
“Don’t you like it?” 

Uma raised her eyebrows.  
“Of course, I do. I just wanted to know if there was any reason.”  
Harry chuckled to himself “As if you didn’t know.”  
“I might” Uma answered, “But where’s the fun in telling you outright?”  
She looked at him over her shoulder. “It’s always much more fun to draw it out of you. Besides….”  
She turned her head back and pouted looking at her nails “I thought we didn’t keep any secrets from each other. Not anymore.” She raised her eyes. 

In the mirror, Harry could see that an almost dangerous look was beginning to form in her dark eyes. Harry wasn’t unnerved by it though. In fact, the same look was nearly reflected in his own blue eyes. “You’re right. We don’t.”

Uma was facing the mirror and she raised her eyebrows at his reflection.  
“Well, what do you see? What’s so interesting about looking at me?” 

Faintly from belong, music from the organ could be heard. It was mostly hidden by the loud laughter drifting up from below, but whichever unfortunate soul was trying their hand at music that no one but them could hear played on until its voice reached their room.  
Uma repeated “What do you see?”

Harr sat up slowly, looking at her like he was examining a new specimen and was trying to find the right words to describe it. Uma, now with a harsher tone in her voice, commanded “Tell me.”  
Then Harry began to sing….

“I see a nose, that belongs on a coin.”  
Uma tilted her head, concentrating for the first time in her life on her nose and smiled to herself – it was a decent nose after all.  
“And there’s that smile, with a secret inside.” Uma fingered her hair, wondering how many of her secrets he knew of and how many more there were.  
“And there are two eyes that are bright, with a mischievous light, you try but you can’t quite hide.” 

Uma chuckled to herself, and answered in the playful voice she might use before she stabbed someone. “Oh Harry….”  
A new look came into Harry’s face as he quickly stood up and walked over to her.  
“Oh, there’s that voice, with the promise of sin.” His left arm went around her waist and his right hand came around to gently trace her mouth.  
“And those lips, with a promise of bliss.”  
Uma bit her teeth down slightly on his finger, not enough to cut but enough for him to feel pressure before brushing the same spot with her lips.

“And I know that you’re embrace is a treacherous place, there’s danger in your kiss.”  
He stared transfixed at the face of the teal-haired girl in the mirror. She looked at the face of the dark-haired boy in the mirror. 

“This is the face of a woman a man could easily worship for all of his days.”  
He was singing now more to the reflection than the living girl he had wrapped his arms around.

“But a man could as easily loose his sanity deciphering your gaze.”  
His nose traced her ear and she looked up at him with a triumphant look in her eyes and her lips closed in a satisfied smirk. He smiled looking down at her, flashing his teeth. 

“You are vain, and you’re heartless” Uma’s smile dropped and she walked away from him briskly in a sudden rage. But Harry only continued. 

“And yet, I can feel in you a shade of sadness that’s barely detectable.”  
Uma froze in her place at that, knowing that what he could feel in her was really there, and frightened that he may see her greatest secret. Harry wasn’t put off by her offense or her fear, instead he seemed to be going stronger than ever now. He followed her few brisk paces, his own feet being slow and deliberate.  
“That I still want you at all, I may live to regret.”  
He fell to his knees in front of her, heat rising in his expression, continuing in a voice that should have been filled with disgust and contempt but was instead full of thrill and fascination.  
“You’re deceitful.” He grabbed her waist with both hands, pulling her towards him with a worshipping, nearly frenzied gaze in his eyes. “You’re delectable.”

There those two figures were, a boy and a girl gazing at each other, him on his knees and her standing, unable to shit their gaze. They seemed less like a valiant suitor to his lady love than a war-hardened vagabond clinging on to his hope and salvation.  
Uma had never felt this contrast of emotions before. Looking at his eyes she felt her knees weaken but she could also feel a surge of power spreading itself across her chest, reaching her cheeks and her eyes. The way his hands held onto her waist made her feel both overpowered and empowered at the same time, and the rush of it all made her feel breathless. 

“You see the fate of a man who has had the misfortune to spend his life caught in your sway.”  
He suddenly stood up, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around, forcing her to look at herself in the mirror.  
“I see Uma. My Uma.” 

Uma could see her as well. She stared back at the girl with the teal-braided hair, the girl who was angry, harsh, determined and proud, the girl who’d hurt and been hurt her whole life, who’d settle for nothing less than the stars themselves, and who’d do anything to get her way. Harry looked briefly at his own reflection, of the dark-haired boy who was wild and ruthless, gleefully unpredictable, the boy with a taste for blood who’d follow this girl to the ends of the earth and through hell itself.

“And I like her that way.”  
Uma could do nothing but stare at the face looking back at her. Harry’s hands loosened around her shoulders and began to stroke her arms, his tone suddenly softening, never looking away from her face.  
“Yes, I like her just that way”. 

Uma continued to stare at the girl in the mirror, and a look of acceptance and determination spread itself across her face. Harry, who’d managed to slip on his hook lying on the drawers without breaking eye contact with her reflection, brought his now hooked hand up to her face and gently traced it around her cheek and jawline. ‘One false move and my face is scarred for life’ Uma thought. She should’ve been frightened. Instead she leaned her face into his hook, letting it caress her cheekbone, eyes closed. Harry looked down at her, as intent as ever. Uma turned herself around to face him.

And looking into each other’s eyes as two people who knew and understood that they were both exactly what they were, they sang together “And I want you that way.”  
This wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, and if Harry had his way it wouldn’t be the last. But they both doubted they’d kiss each other or anyone else with as much meaning and acceptance as they did now.


End file.
